KHS Rock On!
by iheartitachiuchiha
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all attend Konoha High School and are members of their own band. Their high school days are filled with rivalry, romance, relationships, drama, and music. Please Read and Review!  ON HIATUS
1. Practice Makes Perfect!

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this fanfic! It involves Sasusaku, Naruhina, Saiino, and Nejiten.**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Naruto_

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

><p>~Normal POV~<p>

"Okay guys let's try that again. From the top!" Sakura Haruno exclaimed, cheering her friends/band members on. Her pink hair bobbed up and down as she jumped excitedly. She grabbed her lime green electric guitar that she temporarily set down and smiled widely.

"Forehead can we please take a break? My fingers hurt!" Ino wailed as she chucked her drumsticks at Sakura's basement wall. Their band practiced in Sakura's basement since 1, she was an only child and "flippin' rich" in the words of Tenten and 2, Sakura was technically the leader.

"Yea Sakura…for once I agree with the pig" Tenten said carefully placing her guitar down and grabbing a coke from Sakura's minibar. Tenten had a Coca-cola addiction…a _serious_ coca-cola addiction.

"P-please Sakura-chan. My fingers h-hurt a-as well" Hinata stuttered, shyly looking down at her keyboard.

"Okay guys! I'm sorry…I just got so excited. We sound great!" Sakura exclaimed. Sakura always had way to much energy. They just practiced for 4 hours straight and she was _still _hyper!

"Yay!" Ino cheered, running over to get a drink then promptly flopping down on one of the many beanbags in Sakura's basement (A/N yea Sakura has a pretty rad house huh?). The others followed…Tenten got another coke and gulped in down.

~Sakura Haruno's POV~

'I love my friends and I love our band!' I happily thought to myself. Our band was pretty awesome. It consisted of me, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen. I'm the lead singer and one of the guitarists, Tenten is another guitarist (we take turns playing base and lead), Ino is the drummer, and Hinata is the pianist. We play a whole variety of songs and right now we're practicing for a band off we're having with none other than the bitch of our school—I mean _Karin_-and her posse. She challenged us, claiming she could take us down any day, and of course we just had to oblige. Jiraiya-sensei, the principal of our school heard about this and decided we should have the school decide. Sooo basically, we won't do any learning in school on Monday (today is Saturday btw) since Jiraiya is pulling everyone out of their classes for this band off.

Karin challenged us to a band off because she thinks I'm after her_ Sasuke-kun_. What a bitch—I mean whore…whore's a nicer term…right? Anyway…for the band off we're basically going to play a set of 3 songs each. Then the school will vote on who they like better. Our band is called _Poison Love_(Tenten and Ino came up with that one and we thought it was pretty rad). Karin and her posse's band is called _Sasuke's mine Biatchezz _…Wow…isn't she so creative?I don't even think their dating…NOT THAT I WOULD CARE IF THEY DO! I mean sure he's attractive and mysterious…that does NOT mean I like him.

"Foreheadd! We need to choose our outfits for the band off!" Ino wailed…again. "Can we raid your closet?" Her eyes were glimmering with hope. I turned to see Tenten and Hinata's expressions and they seemed pretty psyched by that idea as well.

"Okay fine. Let's go to my room them." I said leading the way to my room. My room was pretty big. It was red. With elements of lime green, hot pink, and purple. And well…it's pretty awesome. And rad. Hehehe. I have a walk in closet and everything…it's GREAT! After searching for what seemed like hours we finally all came up with an outfit for our gig xD

The outfits we all chose were…

Ino: Purple halter top that stopped above her belly button with a matching skirt that ended above the knees, huge silver belt with a big heart in the middle, sparkly silver tights with rips all up the thighs (A/N lol WE R WHO WE R xD ke$ha moment), and purple converse.

Tenten: dark green belly shirt, black lace gloves, black skinny jeans, and green converse boots.

Hinata: Blue Tanktop underneath a lavender crop top, black skinny jeans, and lavender converse.

Me: Red belly shirt with black fishnet underneath, grey skinny jeans (that are super stretchy so they're easy to dance in or…kick in hehehe), black fishnet tights, and black tight fitting boots that went up to my knees.

"So…we are totally going to beat those bitches and blow the school away!" Ino exclaimed punching the air.

"You got that right Ino-pig. CHA!" I cheered punching the air with a face of determination.

'_hehehe those bitches are going DOWN!' _My inner exclaimed, shouting a battle cry.

'YOU GOT THAT RIGHT INNER' I thought to myself. Determination was washing over me.

"W-we should probably go home and rest. Then p-practice t-tomorrow S-Sakura-chan." Hinata stuttered.

"Good idea Hinata-chan. Tenten why don't you go home with Hinata so you can see your beloved Neji" I said slyly winking at Tenten.

Tenten blushed furiously. "S-shut up Sakura!" She shrieked.

"Y-you can come if you w-want you k-know." Hinata stuttered, implying that Tenten like Neji as well. Oh Hinata can be so sly at times. Tenten blushed again, mumbled something, then followed Hinata out the door.

"Ahahaha Tenten's got it baad!" Ino said in a sing-songy voice. We both fell over laughing. "We NEED to get them together, eh Forehead?"

"hahahaha you got that right Ino-pig!" I replied through fits of laughter. "and we need to get you with Sai ehehehe." I said slyly, causing Ino to blush. "ahahaha you're just as bad as Tenten!"

"A-am not! Forehead!" Ino shrieked shrilly. "Okay…maybe I do like him…but we all know that YOU like SASUKE-KUN!" That statement caused me to blush.

"I most certainly do NOT like Sasuke! He is such an arrogant bastard!" I shouted. "He pisses me off with his good looks and cold attitude and—gah! Ino! What should I do?" I wailed as I flopped down on my bed, burrowing my head underneath my pillows.

"hehehe you admit it" Ino smirked, then grabbed her things. "I gotta go okay? We'll talk about this tomorrow during practice. You need to rest your beautiful voice and sick awesome guitar skills." She gave me a hug then walked out the door. "Later forehead!" She exclaimed.

"Yea…later Ino-pig…" I mumbled against my pillow. I don't like Sasuke I _don't_…

Or…do I?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please review and let me know what songs or music you'd like Poisonous Love to sing!<strong>


	2. Surprises

**Here's Chapter 2! Please enjoy and tell me what you think the bands should perform**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Naruto_

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

><p>~Normal POV~<p>

It was Sunday morning, and Sakura Haruno was sleeping in. She and her friends were all sophomores at Konoha High School, and it was still close to the start of the new school year. To be exact, it was towards the end of September.

It was only the end of September and yet they already managed to become enemies with Karin-bitch. Last school year wasn't as bad…Karin was there and obnoxious as ever, but she didn't harass people as much…only Sasuke. This year was different. She had caught Sasuke and Sakura talking together in the hallway and decided that Sakura Haruno was her new enemy. She thought that Sakura was in the way of her love interest. She now had 2 goals in life. One, was to become Sasuke's girlfriend. The other was to destroy Sakura and her friends. However both those goals proved to be a challenge. Sasuke appeared to highly dislike Karin and Sakura and her friends were tough as nails. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't separate them or destroy them. In actuality, Karin was actually making their friendship stronger than before (if that's even possible)!

Sakura and her friends knew all about Karin's "plans". In fact, it was Hinata who discovered them in the first place. After finding out about them, she proceeded to inform Sakura and the others. They all vowed that they would not fall for Karin's evil ways and would always trust each other. Thus, their friendship became even stronger; the type of friendship that couldn't be destroyed by some petty, stuck-up bitch.

Sakura was sleeping soundly when, suddenly…

_California Girls, we're unforgettable, _

_Daisy Dukes bikinis on top_

_Sun-kissed skin so hot we'll met your popsicle…_

A muffled urgh could be heard from underneath Sakura's pillow as she slowly sat up and picked up her ringing cell phone.

"G'morning Hinata.." Sakura mumbled sleepily into the phone. Each of her friends had their own ringtone on her phone. Hinata chose California Gurls by Katy Perry.

"Hello S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata said happily into the phone. "Naruto-kun and I were wondering if you wanted to tag along with us to the mall. I know you've been dying to go to hot topic…"

~Sakura's POV~

Oh right, I forgot to tell you huh? Naruto and Hinata are going out. Isn't that great? Naruto finally realized his feelings for Hinata and then well…you know the rest. They've been happily dating for about 6 months now.

"Oh Hinata-chan, you and Naruto-kun are so sweet and thoughtful! I'd love to come…though are you sure I won't be third-wheeling?" I asked her. Hinata is such a sweet and thoughtful girl. I really don't want to impose myself though…you know?

"Of c-course not Sakura-chan! We w-want you t-there! And b-besides, N-Naruto-kun is b-bringing one of his friends so you'll h-have s-someone to hang out w-with! T-Think of it as a d-double d-date." As she said this I could hear her smile. "I'm s-sure y-you'll h-have lotss of f-fun with h-him S-Sakura-chan hehehe." She added slyly. "And no, I will n-not tell y-you who he is."

"Okay, okay. Gosh Hinata you can be so devious sometimes" I said, shaking my head. She amazes me quite a bit. "Where and when should I meet you guys?" I asked.

"M-Meet us at the mall e-entrance at about 1ish. S-So…you h-have about 2 h-hours to g-get r-ready." She replied. I looked over at my ihome to see that it was 11:30. Oh crap! I slept in pretty late!

"Okay! See ya then Hina-chan! And then after we'll practice again! Bye!" I said then hung up. I quickly made my bed and went through my morning routine. I brushed through my short, shoulder length, pink hair till it was nice and soft. Then I brushed my teeth, cleaned my face and changed. I decided to go for the rocker-chic look today. Kinda Avril Lavigne-like. I chose grey short-shorts, fishnet tights, black boots, my guitar pic necklace, a white tight fitting short-sleeved shirt, and a mini black vest over the white shirt. I put my hair in a messy side pony tail and applied some light eye make-up. I checked the time and it said it was around 12:40ish.

"Guess I should get going then…" I mumbled to myself while applying some cherry lip gloss. Yum! I grabbed my skate boarding helmet, a granola bar, and skateboard and skated to the mall. It kinda took a long time…guess I should've left earlier. I ate my granola bar while skating…I'm such a good multi-tasker. When I finished it, I pitched it into a nearby trash can while I was skating. I finally reached the mall. In the Konoha Mall, they have a special place for bikes and skateboards and what not. So I put my skateboard and helmet there and headed on inside. There at the entrance I saw Hinata and Naruto talking to each other. Naruto was laughing and Hinata was blushing. I waved to them when they noticed me and headed over. When I reached my destination I noticed that Naruto and Hinata weren't alone. There, standing behind Naruto, was a boy with dark ebony locks and onyx eyes to match.

It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap! What's gonna happen? xD I hope you enjoyed it and please review!<strong>


End file.
